


The unknown Twin

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Being the only child of the Nanase Family. Tenn could hear a voice in his mind as long as he could remember until he finally learn the truth of this voice.





	The unknown Twin

The alarm bell sounded, A pale hair teen in the age of fifteen by the name of Nanase Tenn reach out his hand turning off the alarm. 

'Good Morning!' came a energetic familiar voice ín his mind which he recgonized. 

"Morning." Tenn muttered, yawning as he sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes sleepily, before he got off changing into his school uniform. 

As long as he could remember, Tenn could always hear another voice in his mind. Over time, Tenn had learnt that he was the only one who could hear that voice, thinking that it was his internal thoughts. He often to talk to the voice that he could hear in his voice without anyone doubting.

Tenn open his room door, stepping into the dining room to see the note that his mother had left for him on the fridge which read

'Your Dad and I will be working late tonight. I have prepare breakfast you on the table.' 

Tenn was the only children of the Nanase family, his parent used to own a small show club, which had closed down due to management issue. 

Though there was a moment of rough time, due to their family financial crisis. They managed to pull through together. Tenn's father is now working as a salesman while his mother was working part time as a restaurant waiter.

Tenn smile as he turn towards the table to see the breakfast that his mother had prepared for him. 

Tenn sat down by the table, placing his hands together. 'Itadakimasu' he muttered before he began eating his share of breakfast savoring the taste of his mother's cooking. Once Tenn had finish, he wash up the dish before step out of his home towards school.

That day after school, Tenn make his way to the choir club which he had join when he first began high school. Since young, Tenn had always enjoy singing and dance due to the influence of the performance of the show club that his parent used to run. As his parent were often busy at the show club, they would often ask Tenn to come over to help out or study there so it would be easy for then as well.

"As you all know. The youth choir club competition will be held soon in a week. Each one of you will take your turn to sing. I will select the best few to enter the competition." their choir teacher Mr Chan announce

Tenn took a deep breathe to calm himself when it was his almost his turn to sing as the name of the student in front of him was call.

'You'll do fine Tenn' came the voice in his mind again. 'I heard your singing and it amazing.' the voice in his mind encourage with an energetic tone of voice.

"Thank you." Tenn whispered, grateful for the encouragement. Tenn froze in anxiousness when he name was called. He took a deep breathe making his way towards the stage.

"You are to sing the song of the lyrics in front of you. You may begin starting now" Mr Chan stared at Tenn with his arm cross. Tenn pick up the song lyrics in front of him

Tenn open his mouth to sing, However, no voice came out from his mouth due to his nervousness.

Tenn panick internally when he heard a beautiful and soothing singing in his mind, singing the song of the lyrics which he held in his hand.

Upon hearing the singing, it somehow calm Tenn down as he follow the singing in his mind and sing along. The singing unite in harmony.

When Tenn finish singing, he placed the lyrics down, bowing at Mr Chan before he left the stage.

'That was great Tenn' came the voice within his mind. "Thanks you. If you hadn't lead on with the singing. I would have been too nervous to sing." Tenn, thank gratefully as he began to question if the voice he's been hearing was his inner thought.

It wasn't long before all choir member went throught the test and it was time to announce the list of student who will be participating in the competition.

Tenn held his breathe as the name of student who were enlisted was called out one by one. 

"Nanase Tenn!" Tenn felt his heart skipping a beat, He reach out his hand pinching himself on the cheek to ensure that this wasn't a dream. 

"Hai!" Tenn make his way and stood with the students who were enlisted.

'Congratulation! I know you can do it!'the voice in his mind rang out energetically, a tone of happiness could be heard from the voice.

"Thank you once again.. I couldn't do it without your help.." Tenn whispered loud enough for himself to hear with a smile on his feature that never faded.

"Listen up! Choir competition will be in a month time! We will step up on the training. I had given each and every one of you the lyrics of the song that we will be singing in the compeition. That the end of today choir practice." with announce the student of the choir club were dismiss they began packing up and left in groups

Tenn glance at the lyrics of the song as he walk out of the choir club room. 

He stopped in his track to listen when he heard a beautiful singing in his mind following the lyrics that he was looking at. He began following the lead of the song. Their singing unite in harmony once again. He smile when they finish singing.

'It a really beautiful song! It makes me happy to sing it.'came the voice in his mind. Tenn couldn't agree more. He wouldn't said it, the singing he heard in his voice was beautiful and touching as well.

That night, Tenn woke up to found himself in a grass field before he could find out where he was. He stopped when he heard that familiar singing, with that familiar song that he was singing in the choir club. 

Tenn follow the source of the voice, curious about how the owner of that voice look like. Tenn stopped in his track to see a young red hair teen, who look around his age with look similar to himself singing the song as a gust of wind ruffle through his air.

Tenn took a deep breathe as he began singing the same song. The red head turn around when he heard Tenn singing a smile spread across his feature when he notice that it was Tenn. He continue singing as he stood up making his way towards Tenn. Their singing unite in harmony.

They glance at each other, exchange smile when they are finish.

"Your singing amazing!" they both complimented each other at the same time which took them by surprise.

The both of them soon burst into laughter at their harmony.

"Are you the voice i often hear in my mind?" Tenn question staring at the red head.

The red head hesitated for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement to Tenn's word. 

"This is the first time we seen each other like this." The red head replied with a smile as bright as the sun with both his hand behind his back.

"Who are you and why have i been able to hear your voice?" Tenn question, curious to know who this red head in front of him was. Somehow Tenn felt a deep connection to this red head that he couldn't explain

The smile on the red head's feature drop as he remain silent. "I am sorry I couldn't tell you Tenn and I do not have a name..." he spoke.

Seeing as the red head has his reason for not answering. Tenn decided not to press any further. He was certain now that his thought of the voice he always heard being his own thought was wrong all along.

"Riku." Tenn spoke out the name. "That was the name that my mother would have give to my younger brother if i ever had one." Tenn smile as he approach the red head taking the red head hand hand in his. "You felt like a younger brother to me. I always wanted one when i was young. You sing beautifully. If you don't mind. Would you practice singing for the choir club competition together with me Riku?" Tenn question, waiting for Riku's answer

The smile return to the red head feature, he jumped forward embracing Tenn in a hug. "I love that name! and I would love to Tenn-nii!"

Tenn was surprised by the sudden embrace by the red head. However his expression soon soften when he saw that precious smile on Riku's feature that he wanted to protect. He wonder if this was how it feels to have a younger sibling.

Tenn was soon pulled out from that scenary when the alarm clock rang, pulling him out from his dreamland. Tenn sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 'Was it a dream?' he thought to himself when he heard that familiar voice.

'Morning Tenn-nii. Thank you for everything.' the voice spoke.

That was when Tenn realize that it wasn't a dream. "Morning Riku." Tenn whispered. He couldn't see the red head expression as he did in his dream. However, he was certain the red head must be smiling brightly.

From that day on, Tenn will dream of Riku every night. They will sing together in practice for the choir competition after which the both of them would talk about lots of things they will do together. There were sometimes that Tenn wish that he could actually touch Riku in real life too and enjoy their mother food by the table, going to school with Riku and doing lots of things together with the red head like real siblings.

One day, during choir practice. Tenn felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest, that it became too hard to breathe. The last scenary that Tenn could see was the concern look on the face of the other choir member and the voice of his teacher Mr Chan calling for an ambulance before his sight went black.

Tenn eyes soon flutter, as the smell of the medicine float into his nose. As he tried to recall where he was.

"Tenn-nii you are awake! I am so relief... I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up." Tenn could hear Riku's concern voice.

"Tenn-nii..." Riku seem as if he had something to say but went silent when the doctor came into the room.

"How are you feeling Nanase-san?" the doctor question.

"I am fine." Tenn responded as the chest pain he felt earlier had disappeared. 

"We did a check up earlier and found a tumor near your heart upon closer inspection we found that it was an undeveloped embryo that was attach to your heart that you have envelop which would have developed to become your twin brother while you were both in your mother womb. It was taking blood supply directly from your heart and it hasn't grow as you grow which was a miracle" Tenn was surprised to hear the news from the doctor. Riku's identity and the reason why he could hear Riku's voice become clear to Tenn.

However, more bad news follow soon after before Tenn could even digest this shocking and revealing news. 

"We need to operate on you to remove the embroyo that was attached to your heart so you could survive or it could endanger your life." the doctor explained. "We had already inform your parent. Do decided with your answer and give us an answer whether to proceed with the surgery the longer it takes the worse it will be for your condition."

Tenn move his hand to his heart where Riku was probably residing within him. Tenn close his eyes to enter dreamland, the familiar beautiful flower and scenary and there stood the familiar red head that he had been seeing lately.

"So this is what you couldn't tell me Riku..." Tenn spoke as he approach the red head.

"I am sorry Tenn-nii." Riku spoke averting Tenn's gaze.

"I was too weak to grow and develop and you embrace me with you but I had been relying on you to survive till now. In tried not to be a burden to Tenn-nii." Tenn could tell that Riku was trying to hold back his tears.

Tenn walk towards Riku, reaching out his hand pulling Riku into an embrace, running his hand through Riku's tear. Letting Riku shed out all his tears.

"Tenn-nii. You should go ahead with the surgery." Riku spoke as he pulled away from Tenn's embrace.

"I couldn't do that! You relied on me to survive. If I do that you will die! I don't want to lose you Riku" Tenn exclaim.

Riku shook his head as he took Tenn's hand into his as their gaze met "You'll die if this continue on Tenn-nii." Riku pause "Tenn-nii thank you for protecting me within allowing me to live all these while when I shouldn't have been alive but wither away. You gave me this second chance to sing with you talk with you about lots of things and even a name which i don't have all these while. It makes me really happy." Riku smile brightly at Tenn "That why I want you to live on in my stead Tenn-nii. No matter what happen. I will always be beside you."

"Riku..." Tenn couldn't contain the tears which began flowing down from his eyes as they embrace each other, holding each other tightly.

"All this while I dream to have a younger brother. I never expect you'll be the younger brother i dream to have but couldn't being with you all these while makes me happy Riku."

Tenn was pulled out from dreamland once again back to the hospital room. Tenn told his parent his decision. They were surprised by respected Tenn's decision.

That night, Tenn sat right next to Riku knowing this while possibly be the last night or day he could hear Riku's voice and spend time with him like this.

Riku made Tenn a flower from the flower in the fields as he placed it on Tenn's head, chuckling as he pulled away. "It looks good on you Tenn-nii."

Tenn managed a smile. "It does. Mother and father were both surprise when they knew it was suppose to be two of us." 

Riku blinked. "Tenn-nii. Tell me more about Mother and Father and how are they like." Riku question excitedly like a child. Tenn began talking about their parent and lots of things while Riku listen attentively wishing that their time together could be much longer. However, it ended as Tenn was wheeled into the surgery room. 

Tenn ask the doctor to hand him the embryo which was extracted from him before a gas mask was place over his nose as he began to felt sleepy as the medication took effect. 

'Farewell and Take care Tenn-nii, live on for my sake. I love you. My elder brother.' came Riku's voice in his mind

"I promise you that I will live on for your sake. I love you too Riku. My younger brother." Tenn whispered. If parallel world exist perhaps there will be one where they could both exist together and sing together happily. Tenn prayed within as he fell into a deep sleep as the surgery began.

After the choir contest, Tenn took the trophy he had placing it right next to a small grave which had Riku name carve on it. Tenn had buried the embryo extracted and make a grave for Riku

"Riku I won the Choir competition that we had practice together. You will be proud of me right." Tenn pulled away with a smile on his feature as he felt a gentle breeze ruffling through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the vibrato extra of the twin and thanks to the Tenn Riku discord 8D that gave me the idea of vanishing twin and foetus within foe which is a symptom that might happen during pregnancy though in Tenn situation it Fetus in fetu which is rare only a embryo but i make it specially for this scenario to happen


End file.
